Morroc
Morroc is the desert town found in the middle of the wild Sograt Desert. It is basically home to Thief and Soul Linker guilds. In the middle of the desert, you can find the Assassin guild. This is one of the original places in the game, and also the only one that has majorly changed (see Destruction of Morroc section below). =Morroc= The following information is about Morroc in the past, before Episode 18: The Demise of Morroc. Geography Morroc is surrounded by the wide and wild Sograt Desert. Morroc is an oasis where merchants used to gather at and ended up being Morroc today. Pyramids were also created around the desert to mummify the bodies of their former pharaohs. The old map of Morroc is shown below. Take note that this map is outdated, for an updated map, see Destruction of Morroc section. Red dots mark the entrance to other areas. Dungeons *'Ant Hell' Anthell01.png Anthell02.png *'Pyramid' Moc pryd01.png|1st Floor Moc pryd02.png|2nd Floor Moc pryd03.png|3rd Floor Moc pryd04.png|4th Floor Moc pryd05.png|B1 Floor Moc pryd06.png|B2 Floor *'Sphinx' In sphinx1.png In sphinx2.png In sphinx3.png In sphinx4.png In sphinx5.png Fields Below is the map of Morroc and Sograt Desert long before Satan Morroc rose. You may compare the old map from the current map to see the changes. Story An oasis town located in the middle of the Sograt Desert, southwest of Prontera. Essential stop for traders in the middle of the continent. They have an advanced Dyeing and Precious Metal refining industry and the area is governed separately by a chief. The cheerful and optimistic nature of the townspeople sometimes baffle visitors with their slow actions. Monsters have started to inhabit the Sphinx and Pyramids nearby. Adventurers are starting to crowd the place after hearing the news. According to rumors, the Thief Guild and Assassin Guild are based nearby in the midst of sand storms. Routes *'Kafra Warp': Prontera, Payon, Alberta, Comodo, Pharos (Beacon Island) =Destruction of Morroc= The following information is about Morroc from Episode 18: The Demise of Morroc. A lot has changed in Morroc, from the fields to the city's face. Geography Morroc's geography has substantially changed due to Satan Morroc's return. The Morroc Castle, the place where Satan Morroc was released, is completely leveled. The structures around the city have been abandoned, some are destroyed. The citizens of Morroc all set up a camp outside the city, by the Morroc Ruins, while others decided to stay within the city limits. The current map of Morroc is shown below. Red dots mark the entrance to other areas. A lot of changes were also applied in Sograt Desert when Satan Morroc rose. Almost whole of the desert has been removed from the world when Satan Morroc twisted time and space in an attempt to protect himself and separating Morroc from the rest of Rune-Midgard. The twisted area is now known as the Dimensional Gorge. The Dimensional Gorge is currently protected by the Continental Guards and only they can enter the area, unless you finish the Continental Guard Quest. Ant Hell is also accessible from the area and it also features an entrance to the New World. Fields Below is the current map of Morroc and the Sograt Desert. You may compare this map from the old map to see the changes. Story Long ago, the Mage Knight Thanatos battled and sealed away the greater demon, Satan Morroc. Legend has it that the fallout from the battle destroyed the south eastern part of the Rune-Midgard Kingdom, creating what is now known as the Sograt Desert. In order to protect the seal and keep the demon locked away, the people of Rune-Midgard constructed a castle above the seal. Before long, buildings and tents were built around the castle, and this new-founded city took the name of the demon and was called "Morroc". However, one thousand years have now passed, and Satan Morroc has awakened once again! Morroc will never be the same again. All trace of the once great Desert-city has now disappeared, leaving only sorrow and destruction in its wake. The sacrifice of the heroes of old in sealing Midgard's most primal evil was put to waste. The city and the desert sand around it were soaked in the blood of all living things slaughtered by its resurrection. Now freed from its evanescent bonds, all hope of shelter and refuge are lost. The omen of destruction blooms as dark as the night in the cold desert. The evil that can twist the very fabric of reality looms across the land: the greatest peril that the Midgard Continent will ever face has arrived. Morroc has risen. The city in the world’s greatest desert – built on the ground over which Satan Morroc was confined – became shrouded in darkness. Although the ritual to resurrect Satan Morroc was interrupted by brave adventurers whose names are unsung, they only delayed the inevitable. Waiting for the chance to escape for ages, Satan Morroc did not miss the tiny sliver of opportunity that allowed him to break free, and he has made his reappearance in the human world. Satan Morroc immediately started destroying all paths leading to Morroc to eliminate all possibility of him being sealed away by humans ever again. First he devastated the desert surrounding Morroc, and then he destroyed the lands to the north. No living creature in those areas survived Satan Morroc’s fury. Adventurers and quickly spread the news of Morroc’s resurrection all around the world. Many rumors circulated as the public grew more anxious about the destruction that Satan Morroc would surely bring upon them. Adventurers have started flocking to Morroc in an organized effort to fight and confine Satan Morroc as the heroes that preceded them did. They cannot fail as Satan’s ultimate goal is not merely ruining Morroc, but destroying the entire world. Countless warriors and allied guilds challenged Satan Morroc in hopes of saving humanity. Most of them perished in vain, and although some of them were able to defeat Morroc, Satan Morroc would immediately resurrect. Finally, a group of warriors were able to drive Morroc away to another dimension, leaving a huge time-space gap in this realm. Satan Morroc is gone for now, but no one knows how long it will take to rebuild and recover from the vast devastation that it has left behind. Category:World Map Category:Towns